1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body frame of a vehicle, and in particular to a body frame including a head pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a body frame including a head pipe has been known. In JP-A-2001-278158, for example, a body frame is disclosed. The body frame includes a head pipe, pivot plates supporting a rear swing arm (rear arm) to which a rear wheel is attached, a main frame connecting between the head pipe and the pivot plates and supporting a fuel tank, a down tube attached to a lower portion of the head pipe, a gusset (reinforcing plate) connecting the down tube with the main frame, a tension pipe and a mounting stay, and a lower frame joining a lower portion of the down tube with a lower portion of the pivot plate. The body frame includes a gusset (reinforcing plate), and the tension pipe and the mounting stay to strengthen the connection between the head pipe and the main frame. The gusset connects the down tube attached to the lower portion of the head pipe with the main frame.
However, according to the structure disclosed in JP-A-2001-278158, the body frame includes the main frame join the pivot plate supporting the rear swing arm, to which the rear wheel is attached, and the head pipe. In addition, to secure the connection between the head pipe and the main frame, the body frame includes the gusset (reinforcing plate), the tension pipe, and the attaching stay. The gusset connects the main frame to the down tube attached to the head pipe. This structure is disadvantageous in that the number of parts of the body frame is increased.